Heart of the Dark
by Inu-chan
Summary: *COMPLETE!!* The showdown between Annie and Raduis is here!! Malik is free from the evil spirit that has taken over his body. And the Yugioh and Co. comes to aid thier young friend, but it may not be enough to save the young girl.
1. Annie and Bakura

Okay, this is the first time i'm doing a Ryou/Yami.B ficcie. I just hope it turns out good. OKAY! Here it goes!!!!  
  
I don't own any Yugioh Character, NONE YOU HEAR ME!!! Good, now you could go wead now. ^-^ I only own Annie and thats all.  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HEART OF THE DARK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Summary-Ryou and Bakura relationship been alittle strain. Bakura beats up Ryou, Ryou gains new bruises, not only from Bakura, but from also his Uncle that he lives with.   
Til the day came when his cousin from Ireland comes over and changes everything between Ryou and Bakura, but the question is; can it stay that way when Malik wants Bakura for himself and when Ryou cousin powers erupts?  
  
Rated-PG-13 to NC-17  
Author-Vampire Yin  
  
  
**********Annie and Bakura************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was nice of Yugi to go with Ryou to the airport to pick up his young cousin; who was coming from Ireland. So, Ryou didn't expect his cousin to know any Japanese words.  
  
Ryou just hope that his Yami would leave her alone and wouldn't think of picking in her. He gave a heavy sigh and tried to not shudder of Yami ever thought of even picking on Annie; torturing her, beating her.....  
  
"Look Ryou!" Yugi shouted.  
  
Ryou look up to see Yugi pointing @ the window. He got up and walk over there. There he saw an airplane just land. It was her's.  
  
"Come on, Yugi, thats her plane. She'll be coming out soon." Ryou began to walk to the exit.  
  
Yugi bounded after him like a child going to get ice-cream. Yugi passed Ryou up and slam into the rail.  
  
Ryou quickly went to him and kneel to his friend; making sure that he was all right.  
  
"Yugi!? Are you okay???" Ryou asked; grabbing Yugi by the shoulders.  
  
Yugi held his head and look up @ Ryou with one eye close. "Yeah, I guess I ran alittle to fast there."  
  
A soft giggle came. Ryou and Yugi look up to see a young girl about 6 with blonde hair that was so yellow that she look like she had white hair.  
  
He cat green eyes peek from underneath her bangs. She had on a raggedy red jacket with a white top underneath and blue jeans and black boots to go with it. She held close a stuffed animal that look like a horse.  
  
Ryou stood up and pulled Yugi along. The girl look up @ them smiling still, she gave another giggle.  
  
"Annie?" Ryou asked dumfounded.  
  
Annie nodded and ran to go give Ryou a hug.  
  
"OOF!!"  
  
Ryou felt the impact from Annie embrace. He look down to see Annie still smiling as she hug him. Ryou smile too and return the embrace.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Annie licked the ice-cream from her hand. Anzu watched her and smiled.  
  
"Did you like that Annie?" Anzu asked leaning towards Annie alittle.  
  
Annie look up and smiled. She nodded her head and continue to lick her melting ice-cream.  
  
Yami watched the girl to with interst. He never really spent time with a child before, and Annie seemed like a intersting kid. He couldn't stop staring @ the girl and following her.   
He knew this probably got on her nerves because a couple of times she would stop and turn to him.  
  
Annie stop licking her ice-cream and saw Yami staring @ her again. She blush alittle and look around for her cousin.  
She spotted Ryou with Honda,Jou and Yugi. She liked Yugi and Honda, but she thought Jou was a goofy kid that thinks that he knows everything.  
  
She tried to sit up taller then her own height to see what they had in thier hands.   
  
Anzu looked @ Annie from her book and turn to see what she was looking @. She saw the boys crouch around each other. She cocked her head in question and got up to see what they were doing.  
  
Annie watch Anzu go over there and stand above them. Annie jump from her seat and heard a chair sqeauk. She turned to see Yami get up.   
  
She patiently waited for him and raised a hand. Yami look @ her soft small hands and extend his. Annie smiled and grab his hand and pulled him.  
  
"Whoa!"  
  
Yami was quite surprise of her strength. He chuckled and pick the girl up and seated her on his shoulders.  
  
Annie gave a 'whee!' of joy before being settle on the ground once they reach their destination.  
Yami went to his light as Annie look to see what was going on.  
  
She peered over Ryou shoulders and saw cards. Cards with pictures of monster and traps. Annie looked harder. In Ryou hand, she saw the card the she loved.   
  
The Change of Heart card. Annie gave out a gasp. She starled her cousin and friends.  
  
"What is it, Annie?" Ryou asked turning fully to her.  
  
Annie didn't answer and raced to her pack. Ryou look @ the others just confuse as they are. He turned back around when he felt someone tap her shoulders.  
  
Annie held a deck of cards out to him. Ryou took the deck and shuffle through it.  
  
"My gosh!" Ryou kept on shuffling through the entire deck.  
  
"Wha? What??? Let me see!" Jou saw Ryou handed half the deck to him that he already seen.  
  
His eyes too widen @ what he saw. Yami look over to see the her deck too.  
  
"Wow, all these monster are very powerful. Ooo! What was that?!!"  
  
Yami reached over to pull out the a Baby Blue Eyes White Dragon. He held it and saw another card behind it.  
  
He pulled that card out. It was the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Yami look @ Annie who was staring back @ him. She cocked her head to one side and blinked a couple of times.  
  
"This card, Annie." Yami held up the baby blue eyes card. "Is very, very, very rare and hard to find."  
  
Annie smiled proudly. Yami handed the card to Annie, but Annie quickly press the card against his chest.  
  
Yami and Yugi look @ each other and back @ Annie. Annie smiled and handed the Blue Eyes to Yugi and grab Yami and Yugi hand with the cards in them and held them together.  
  
"I guess they both just got a very specail card from the sqiurt." Jou said; he watch Annie run off before Yami or Yugi could protest.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"I'm home!!"  
  
Ryou announced from the front room. He walk in with Annie luggage. Annie herself came behind him; she looked around to see her new home.  
  
"What took you so long?! Its late! Late enoguh to be dark!"  
  
Ryou winced as he heard his Yami yelling. Bakura came downstairs and saw Annie standing there @ the doorway. She look up @ Bakura.  
  
Bakura snorted as he jump the rail and landed next to Ryou. He jammed his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Whos the girl??" Bakura demanded as he look @ Annie.  
  
Ryou gave a gulp. "Annie, she my cousin. Annie."  
  
Annie look @ her cousin and smile. "Annie this is Bakura, Bakura this is Annie."  
  
Annie looked @ Bakura and smiled. Bakura seem uneasy when she smiled @ him. Maybe it was because no one never smiled @ him because they were afraid of him.  
  
Bakura gave Annie a glare before heading into the kitchen. Annie had a confuse look on her face; wondering why he glared @ her AND why he look alot like Ryou.  
  
Ryou leaned against the wall and heaved out a heavy sigh. He turn to Annie to still see her standing in the same postion.  
  
Annie felt someone watching her, she look back again @ Ryou.  
  
"Hungery?" Ryou asked.  
  
Annie gave a big smile.  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Later on~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bakura sat on the couch flipping through the channels. Usually when he was bored he'll go beat the crap out of Ryou, but now it seem not right since now that a young girl was here.  
  
"Feh!" Bakura turned off the t.v and lean over. "Why should I give a damn if the girl here or not!"  
  
"Heehee!!"  
  
Bakura turned to see no one behind him. He turn away still glancing in the corner of his eyes. He saw a top of a white head and then the face of his abiou cousin head.   
  
Her green eyes stared @ the back of his head. She reached over and poke his head. Quickly Bakura turned around to see that Annie was already gone. He growled and turn away.  
  
Annie stood up and walk around the couch. She stood in front of her cousin Yami. Bakura looked up @ her.  
  
"What do you want?" he growled.  
  
Annie smiled. Bakura sat up straight.  
  
"Can't talk, eh?"  
  
Annie smiled and poke Bakura head quickly before dashing off.  
  
Bakura rub his forehead and growled. No one ever touches him, no one. Bakura saw a streak of red and white go by into the kitchen. He head in there to see it empty.  
  
A sound of a chair being scooted around made him turn. Annie had saw that Bakura had spotted her; she gave out a yelp when she tried to move faster.  
  
"I got you now!" Bakura went after her.  
  
Annie manage to get out with the other chairs falling down to slow Bakura pace. She scrambled up and ran back into the living room. Bakura topple over the chairs that had fallen from Annies escape. He pushed himeself up with one of his arms and look up to see a small face peeking from behind the couch.  
  
"Come here Annie." Bakura growled as he tried to get up.  
  
Annie giggled and hid behind the couch. Bakura gave another growl as he tried to get up again.  
  
"OOF!!!" Bakura fell back to the ground as they chairs slammed onto him once more.  
  
"Curse it! What the hell are these chairs made out of....Uh?"  
  
Bakura felt the chairs being lifted off him. He turn to see Annie trying to lift the chairs. Bakura watch her move each one until they felt lighter.   
  
"Ungh!" Bakura got up as Annie fell on her butt, exhausted from lifting so many chairs @ a fast pace.  
  
  
Bakura cross his legs in front of him as he and Annie sat on the kitchen floor. Annie stretch and gave a huge yawn. Bakura chuckled as he saw the girls mouth wide bigger then her.  
  
'Thump!Thump!Thump!Thump!Thump!'  
  
Footstep were heard as they came downstairs.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
Bakura and Annie saw Ryou slid on the floor as he made his turn to quickly.   
  
"Uh!!" Annie quickly got up and grab Ryou arm; seeing if he was hurt. Bakura got up and walk towards them. He lean down and pick Ryou up by the nape of his shirt and set him on the ground.   
  
Ryou cringe waiting to be hit, but he slowly open his eyes when he didn't feel a punch coming on. He saw his Yami standing there arms cross.  
  
"Why are you such in a hurry?" Bakura demanded.  
  
His question was answered by a door being shut from outside. Ryou turn around as he heard the sound.   
  
Annie felt herself being push into Bakura she couldn't make out what Ryou was saying, but she found herself being hoisted over Bakura shoulders and taken upstairs. She saw Ryou looking @ the door when it open.   
  
  
Annie looked into her cousin eyes and saw fear.  
  
  
  
  
Japanese Words  
gomen-ne-I am sorry  
  
  
  
Dailog  
=...=-Thoughts  
\...\-Any Lights speaking  
\\....\\-Any Yami's(Dark) speaking  
/....\-Personal thoughts of any Yami's.  
  
Please review! ^-^ 


	2. Sounding Heartbeats Intimidations

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HEART OF THE DARK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author-Vampire Yin  
Rated-PG-13 to NC-17  
  
  
  
**************Sounding Heartbeats Intimidations***************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The first scent that she smelled was drunkness and it was coming from downstairs were her blood cousin was.  
  
Annie gather her knees to her chest and began to rock back and forth. She winced everytime she heard a smack or Ryou pleas. She hated it and wanted to help, but this Bakura the look alike of her cousin would not let her go. So, she sat on the bed and began to rock.  
  
Once in awhile she would clutch her head and shake it furiously. She wanted this torture to stop it and right now.  
  
Bakura watch Annie from the door; watching her rock back and forth. Something about the girl made him uneasy.  
  
'THUMP!'  
  
The sound startled both of them when something hit the door. Bakura open it and in fell Ryou, bleeding from his area were the pants were damp and bruises on his face.  
  
Bakura snorted @ the site his light was in. He picked up Ryou by his shirt and saw that Ryou winced and had his eyes closed tightly knowing another beating was coming for him. Bakura slammed Ryou into the door and about to lecture him and torture him as always, but a gasp made him stop.   
  
Bakura turn to see Annie slid down from the bed and stand there in her socks; holding her red jacket tightly. She looked @ Bakura with her huge watery green eyes then to her beat up cousin.  
  
"Feh! Once i'm done with Ryou, you will know why your cousin is so pathetic!" Bakura turn to Ryou making his grip tighter. "Right Ryou?"  
  
"Why do you and him keep doing this to me?!" Ryou shouted beginning to struggle even though he knew it was useless.  
  
"Shut up you worthless thing!!" Bakura punched Ryou stomache and tossed him to the side.  
  
Ryou held his stomache as Bakura stood next to him. He felt the back of his shirt being yanked up.  
  
"Why can't you just love me?!!" Ryou asked; shouting.  
  
"Love you?!! Why would anyone love you?!" Bakura sneered and threw Ryou into the wall.   
  
Ryou felt his Yami pinning him hard to hard for him though. Annie watch Bakura abuse her cousin. Her hands clenched into a fist as she looked on the ground. Tears drop and slid down her cheek when she looked up.  
  
Something was glowing on her forehead dully as she continue to watch what was going on.  
  
"No one will ever love you Ryou! Why? Because your so damn weak!!!" Bakura banged Ryou back agaisnt the wall.  
  
"NO!"   
  
Annie ran forth and threw her arms around Bakura and touched the Millenuim Ring. She grab Ryou's ring and touched that with the other one. The glowing on her forehead glowed brighter.  
  
"Whats going on?!!" Bakura demanded as the light between him and Ryou grew bigger.  
  
Bakura yelled as he sudden felt a rush of pain flow through him. He knew the pain belong to and he never knew that pain could be this worse.  
  
When Annie release her hold, she had bounded out the door and went downstairs. She stood @ the bottom of the stairs to see her Uncle on the couch.  
  
Annie glared @ the t.v.  
  
'CRASH!'  
  
The screen shattered causing her uncle to flinch.  
  
"What the.." her uncle turned around and saw Annie standing there. He got up and walk towards the girl.   
  
Annie looked up and gave a death smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bakura held Ryou in his arms. He stroke his lights head; feeling his shirt dampen from the tears, but he didn't care.  
  
"ryou.....why didn't you let me in on the pain that we have given you?" Bakura asked as he held Ryou closer.  
  
"i-i didn't wan-want you to-to-to hurt me again!" Ryou sobbed.  
  
Bakura closed his eyes. The pain he couldn't describe was aweful, he didn't know how Ryou even survived pain like that.  
  
Bakura held Ryou away from him and forced his chin up. Ryou look up @ his Yami trying not to cry anymore.  
  
Bakura looked @ his light for the first time without feeling disgusted. His Light, his Ryou was strong, stronger then him.  
  
"gomen-ne, ryou." Bakura whispered. He cup Ryou face in his hands and lean down.  
  
Ryou eyes widen as he felt what Bakura was doing. He felt the tongue explore him roughly and passiontly. Hands went underneath his shirt and rubbed his back.  
Ryou didn't really tried to struggle, but he was trying to figure out what was going on.  
  
Ryou felt Bakura push him to the floor; their mouth still connected. He didn't know what was going on, but he did feel love when Bakura was doing something to him then beating the crap out of him.   
  
=Annie!=  
  
Ryou tried to speak, but waited for Bakura to release his hold. Bakura let go and look @ his light; his face flush with warmth.  
  
"Whats wrong? Ryou." Bakura asked as he saw Ryou getting up.  
  
"Annie! Wheres Annie?!" Ryou asked; looking around frantically.  
  
They both looked around to see the small white haired girl gone. A crash from downstairs made them both jump.  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~Downstairs~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Annie look up @ the ceiling; looking @ what was above her, she gave another cold smile. She step back as something red dropped down and made a dripping sound when it hit the floor.  
  
Annie walk outside just as her cousin ran into the kitchen.  
  
"Oh God!" Ryou looked away covering his mouth and buried his head into Bakura shirt.  
  
Bakura just stood there with Ryou against his chest, really not believing that was Ryou's uncle on the cieling with the kitchen knives holding him there.  
  
Bakura stared into the open eyes that were now empty. His face was twisted into horrified look that while haunt anyone's dreams for the rest of thier lives.  
  
A stick passed him. Bakura saw Annie moping up the blood that split; she hummed as if it didn't bothered her or scared her that there's a dead man above her.  
  
"Annie...." Bakura began; he gently pushed Ryou to the side.  
  
Annie looked up and stood there as her cousin look alike kneeled to her. She watch him grab her shoulders in a tight grip and looked into his brown eyes.  
  
"Annie...did you do that to your uncle?"  
  
Annie stared @ Bakura and smiled. Bakura let a shiver go down his back, he released Annie and stood up. Annie continue to mop the floor.   
  
Ryou sank to the ground and watched Annie mop the floor. Something about his cousin was not right. How could she do this to a full grown man and what did she do to his Yami that made him feel all his pain?  
  
Bakura sat down next to Ryou and watch Annie. She hummed happily and went to the sink to release the blood that was soaked up. She came back and stood underneath her uncle; she looked up into the horrrofied face and smiled.  
  
Annie put the mop away and jump into Ryou lap. She laid her back against his chest and stared @ the dead corpse.  
  
Ryou and Bakura watch the knives fall out of place and zip into the sink. Finally when the last knife was somehow pulled out; the body fell down and created another mess.  
  
Annie frowned and went to go get the mop again. Ryou and Bakura looked @ each other and scrambled up.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Morning, Game Shop~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm telling you! Thats what we saw! Annie there didn't seem shocked, scared, terrified or anything! All she did was mop the stinkin floor!! Ignoring that theres a dead guy above her head!!!" Bakura jumped up from his seat.  
  
Yami prop his head up on his hand and tried not to laugh @ Bakura story.  
  
Annie was in the living room playing with the four dolls that Anzu brought for her. She held one in her hand and looked @ it. The glow on her forehead started again and all the dolls next to her glowed too.  
  
  
"Wait, wait, wait!" Jou got up. "You think Annie could have done this?"  
  
"Well, there no one there besides her and my uncle." Ryou said.  
  
"But she only six years old. How could she do something like that?? I mean she has to be pretty stroong in order to take down your unlce-"  
  
  
~FLASH~  
*a misty frame of what happen @ Ryou house between Annie and thier Uncle*  
  
The Uncle fell down backwards from where Annie was standing. Her hand were stretch out from pushing her uncle. Something invisable wipped her uncle and created cuts in his head and arms.  
  
~FLASH~  
  
  
"-and need to have some powers in order to get your uncle up in the cieling."  
  
  
~FLASH~  
  
Annie watch the bleeding, but still alive body float above her head and rest against the ceiling. She snap her head towards the draws that flew open and the knives came flying out.  
  
Their uncle tried to scream as the knives drove themselves into him.   
  
The glow on Annie head went dull before disappearing.  
  
~FLASH~  
  
  
Everyone sat there not knowing what to do. Annie came running into the kitchen; smiling. She grabbed Ryou hand and jolted it up and down.  
  
"What?" Ryou asked; he felt himself being pulled on.  
  
"She looks happy about something." Anzu said. She got up and follow Annie to the front.  
  
Quickly she came back pale. Everyone looked @ her.  
  
"What is it? What did you see?" Yami asked; getting up.  
  
"Come,come look for yourselves." Anzu walked away again.  
  
The boys scrambled away from the table and ran into the living room.  
  
"What the hell??" Honda saw four mintures sets.  
  
"Thats London!" Ryiu kneeled down to the minture set of London. One of the dolls that Anzu gave her was in there; dressed in British clothes.  
  
"Theres Tokyo." Yugi leaned to the minture set and saw another doll; dressed as a japanese.  
  
"And Cairo of Ancient Egypt." Yami and Bakura lean down to the minture set of Egypt.  
  
Bakura put his hand into the sand to discover it was real. Yami picked up the doll and looked @ its outfit.  
  
"Whats that set??" Jou looked @ the last one.  
  
Annie kneeld down the last one. She picked up the doll that was dressed in a green cloak and had red hair.  
  
"Thats Dublin I think, of Ireland." Anzu said; she kneel down to the set.  
  
"Anciet Dublin I think Anzu." Ryou kneeled next to her.  
  
Annie smiled and pulled out anothr set from behind the couch. Honda went to it and looked @ it. Anzu went to Honda and looked @ the other set.  
  
"Do you know what this set is? Anzu." Honda looked @ his friend. Anzu shook her head.  
  
Annie sat on the other side of the set and kneeled on her knees. She clapped her hands together and press her forehead against them.  
  
Yami, Yugi, Jou, Bakura and Ryou gather next Honda and Anzu and watch what Annie was doing.  
  
"Vunde gurunam caranarvinde. Sandarsita-svatma-sukhavabodhe. Nihsreyase jangalikayamane. Sansara-halahala-moha santyai. Hala hala. Ahahu-purusakarm. Sankha-cakrasi-dharinam d ha rinam. Sahasra-sirasam. Vande......" Annie kept repeating the words over and over.   
  
"What is she saying??" Jou asked looking @ Bakura and Yami.  
  
"We don't know. She not speaking Egyptain." Bakura snapped.  
  
"And I don't think its Irish either." Ryou said.  
  
"Ireland has its own language?" Jou asked.  
  
"Of course! They don't only speak english down there. You should know that Jou, we learn that in history class." Anzu looked @ him.  
  
"Oh....we did?" Jou scartch his head.  
  
Everyone seem to sweatdrop and heard Annie giggling. They all look up @ her to see her looking back @ them. There laid around her were the dolls that Anzu given her.  
  
"What happen?" Honda asked; seeing the sets gone.  
  
"Sansara-halahala-moha santyai." Annie responded.  
  
"Huh???" Honda asked;confused.  
  
"Does she only speak that language??" Yami asked.  
  
Ryou shrugged. "I don't know. She hasn't spoken at all since she got here. Well execpt now."  
  
"She has once, but all she said 'no' and that was all." Bakura looked @ Annie.  
  
Annie giggled and jump up. She tackled Ryou to the ground. Ryou tried to get her off him, but she held on tightly.  
  
"I guess she wants to play." Jou said.   
  
Annie let Ryou go and jump on Jou. Everyone laughed when Jou ran around trying to get her off him. Anzu said that he reminded her of a girl trying to get a bug off her.  
  
"Now if only he start screaming like a girl then he will be like the girl." Anzu said.  
  
Everyone laughed harder then before.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
India Words  
  
Vunde gurunam caranarvinde. Sandarsita-svatma-sukhavabodhe. Nihsreyase jangalikayamane. Sansara-halahala-moha santyai. Hala hala. Ahahu-purusakarm. Sankha-cakrasi-dharinam d ha rinam. Sahasra-sirasam. Vande- I worship the guru's lotus feet. Awakening the happiness of the self-revealed. Beyond comparison, working like the jungle physicain. To pacify loss of consciousness from the posion of existence. In the form of a man-up to the shoulders. Holding a conch, discus, and sword. Thousand headed, white. I bow respectfully. Peace.  
  
Sansara-halahala-moha santyai-To pacify loss of conciouness from the posion of exsitence.  
  
  
  
Another language besides Japanese. Its Indian language!! Something new. Enjoy!! ^-^ 


	3. Ojos Asi (eyes like yours)

~~~~~~~~~~~~HEART OF THE DARK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author-Vampire Yin  
Rated-PG-13 to NC-17  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*************Ojos Asi****************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Malik watch Ryou and Bakura exit the Game Shop. He was about to go over there, but what made him stop was another presence. It was Annie.  
  
Malik hid in the dark of the shadows and kept an eye on the girl.  
  
=That girl!! She posses the Sun power! That means she may have that sun mark on her forehead. Should I go back and tell Isis? What could she possibly do??=  
  
Malik took out the Millenuim Rod and swooped it around him.   
  
  
Annie held Ryou hand and snapped her head towards the building. Her green eyes glared as she felt something nearby.   
  
Yami watch Annie look @ something. He turn to look, but saw nothing there.  
  
/Something is not right here. Maybe I should ask if I could keep the girl here...\ "Ryou, Do you mind if I could look after Annie today?"  
  
Ryou looked @ Yami, not knowing what to say. He looked @ Annie, but she was to busy looking @ something else. He sighed and kneeled to Annie.  
  
"Annie-kun." Annie faced her cousin. "Annie-kun, your going to stay here with Yami for awhile, okay? Becasue I need to figure something out since our uncle passed away so suddenly." Ryou gripped her shoulders, but not too tightly.  
  
Annie nodded and turn back to whatever she was staring @. Ryou pulled Annie and handed her hand to Yami. Yami gently took her hand and pulled on it too get her attention.  
  
Annie snapped her head towards Yami and stared @ him; wondering what he want. She turned around when Yami didn't say anything; to see her cousin leave, she waved good-bye and let Yami lead her back in.  
  
  
  
Malik stood next to Bakura so close that he could smell the aroma coming off his lover. He reached out to touch him.  
  
Annie was barely inside the door when something trigger in her. She snapped her head towards her couisn Yami and something invisable shot from her body and struck Malik.  
  
Ryou cried out as he saw Malik appeared out of thin air. Yami quickly pushed Yugi and Annie in as he race towards the group.  
  
"What are you doing here, Malik??" Yami demanded as he saw Malik simply just get up and dust himself off.  
  
"Nothing ,reallly. I was just steading Ryou's little sister. She is very intersting you know." he gave his smirk and turn to Ryou.  
  
"She my cousin." Ryou answered hotly. Bakura was surprsied of how he answered.  
  
Malik sneered. "Well, your little cousin is gonna be a dangerous thing to us Yami's."  
  
"What do you mean?" Ryou clutched onto Bakura arm.  
  
Malik raised an eyebrow. Bakura never let Ryou touch him or anything. What was going on? Malik turn to the shop to see Annie being held protectivly by Yugi's embrace.  
  
"Feh! The girl already got to you, eh? Bakura?" Malik turned to his lover.  
  
Bakura stared @ Malik. "What do you mean, Malik?"  
  
"The girl, she you see posses the Sun's power in one little symbol." Malik pointed @ his own forehead. "Its on her forehead, but it only shows when she using her powers."  
  
  
  
  
  
Annie glared @ Malik. She felt threaten by him and didn't like it @ all. She felt Yugi tight grippen alittle, she raised a hand to pat Yugi's hand to reassure him that everything was going to be okay and hoped that he loosen his grip.  
  
"I really like to know what going on out there, but knowing Malik hes probably up to know good as usaul." Yugi released Annie and went into the back.  
  
Annie stood there and placed her hands on the glass. She pressed against it as hard as she could and stared @ Malik.  
  
  
Malik stop in mid-sentence and turn to the shop. He saw Annie and something glowing in her forehead.   
  
Yami and Bakura turn to see what Malik was looking @. The wind picked up and blew along dust and dirt.  
  
'FWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
A powerful gust of wind picked up. Yami and Bakura shield thier eyes and tried to stand their ground as Malik was easy knocked off his feet and slammed into the wall.  
  
He got up and wiped the blood from his mouth. He stared @ Annie, that just stood there calmly. Malik laughed; he knew that laughed startled Bakura, Yami and Annie; especailly Annie. She had no idea why he was laughing. Usually when she did that to other people, they usually were scared enough to pee in their pants.  
  
She was struck dumfounded. Why was he laughing?   
  
"Care to tell us why you are laughing?" Yami growled.  
  
"Sure why not?" Malik stood up straight. "I just found out the girls weakness and now, i'm gonna put a stop to her." Malik took out his rod.  
  
"I'll come for you again, Bakura. So, be on your guard my love." with that Malik disappeared without a trace.  
  
Bakura lowered his head so his eyes were hidden by his bangs. Yami looked back @ the shop to see Annie standing there.   
  
"OOF!" Ryou came out of his soul room and landed on his bum. He felt a grip on his shoulers as they pick him up.  
  
  
  
Annie backed away from the glass; her green eyes wide.  
  
=What did he mean, that he knows my weakness? I don't know my weakness!=  
  
Malik stood ontop of the building that was across from the shop. He chuckled knowing he scared the girl and knew she will be alert @ all times.  
  
"But not for long. She has to see in order to know whats going on, and need to see to use her powers. But what happens if she can't see? What happens she doesn't know whats going on, what happens if her sight was lost or more like injured. Vulnerable that wil she be. Alittle normal girl without any eyes to see or to hurt those that pick on her."  
  
Malik stood up. "And if she can't see whats there, she can't use her powers in order to do what she does. Poor little girl. Heheheheh."  
  
  
  
  
Spainsh Words  
  
Ojos Asi- Eyes like yours  
  
  
Next chapter will have one of Micheal Jackson song in it as Malik trys to strike Annie. SMOOTH CRIMINAL!! Yeah baby!! 


	4. Annie are okay?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HEART OF THE DARK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author-Vampire Yin  
Rated-PG-13 to NC-17  
  
  
  
**************Annie Are You Okay?********************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-4 weeks later-  
  
  
Annie woke up to the sun that was peeking through her window. It was quiet through the house, she flipped back the covers and set her feet on the fuzzy tan carpet. She listen hard.  
  
=Ryou? Bakura?= Annie thought when she couldn't hear none of her cousins moving through out the house.  
  
She walk out her room and went to go peek in her cousin room. Sometimes when they were still alsleep; she would see the darker one holding her cousin. She smiled @ that thought; she took aliking to the dark one.  
  
Annie walk into the kitchen and found a note on the table, it was written in japanese. She tried to make out the note, but couldn't really since Yugi was still giving her japanese leeson.  
  
'CRASH!'  
  
Annie stood frozen as she heard the window of glass being shattered.  
  
  
  
**********************  
'THUMP!'  
  
'THUMP!THUMP!'  
  
'THUMP!THUMP!'  
  
'THUMP!THUMP!'  
  
'THUMP!THUMP!'  
  
'THUMP!THUMP!'  
  
'THUMP!THUMP!'   
***********************  
  
  
Annie looked around as she heard the something climb in. She held the note close to her chest, too scared to do anything and think.  
  
  
  
*******************  
Aaow!  
As he came into the window  
It was the sound of a   
crescendo  
He came into her apartment   
He left the bloodstains on  
the carpet  
******************  
  
  
A cloaked figure climbed in Annie's bedroom its fist bleeding when he punched through the window.  
  
He walked in to discover the the bed empty and made his way to the door. Red stains were left on the carpet from his fist.  
  
Annie hid underneath the table and held her knees close to her as she heard the footsteps came closer.  
  
  
******************  
She ran underneath the table  
He could see she was unable  
So, she ran into the bedroom  
She was struck down it was   
her doom  
*************************  
  
  
The figure saw Annie underneath the table and went striaght for her. Annie yelped as the chairs collided into each other when he tried to reach her. She scrambled up and ran to her room. She closed the door and back up.  
She reached for the chair in her room and stuck it underneath the door knob; hopeing that would buy her some time.  
  
The figure tried to open the door, but found it stuck.  
  
"Heheheh, trying to save your hide, eh?"  
  
He backed up and kicked the door open. Annie screamed when the door flung open she looked around, but couldn't find nothing to defen herself.  
  
The figure raised a hand with a gun in his clenched fist. Annie watch him aim the gun @ her.  
  
  
**************  
Annie are you ok?  
So, Annie are you ok?  
Are you ok, Annie?  
****************  
  
  
Annie dove out the window just when he started to shoot. She scrambled to her feet and took off.  
  
"Damn!"  
  
The figure raced to the window and aimed the gun @ Annie. He fired, but missed cause she was moving alot.  
  
"Shit man!"   
  
The figure jumped out the window and raced after her.  
  
  
**************  
Annie are you ok?  
So, Annie are you ok?  
Are you ok, Annie?  
******************  
  
  
Bakura and Ryou came home to discover the chairs messed up and blood on the carpet. Bakura stared @ the mess as Ryou dropped the bags of food.  
  
"ANNIE!!!" he raced upstairs.   
  
Bakura put the food on the table and looked around the kitchen. He heard a scream come from the room and took off.  
  
He saw Ryou kneeling on the floor a piece of glass held in his hand. Bakura looked around in Annies room too see the window shattered and bullets in the walls.  
  
Bakura kneeled to his light and embraced him.  
  
"She okay. Who ever is after her missed, she okay." Bakura reassured him.  
  
Ryou nodded and looked @ the phone. He heard the sirens in the distance.  
  
"Maybe one of the nieghbors called the police. I'll call the others, maybe they could help."  
  
  
***************  
Annie are you ok?  
So, Annie are you ok?  
Are you ok, Annie?  
So, Annie are you okay, are you ok, Annie?!  
****************  
  
Annie raced down the street with the figure closed behind her.  
  
=I wish I could run faster so i'm able to lose him!=  
  
Annie looked behind her to see the guy gaining. Annie looked away and closed her eyes as she try to gain more speed.  
  
=This is ridiculious! I should have had her dead by now! Instead i'm chasing the bitch!=  
  
He put more speed on and tried to reach for the girl.  
  
  
*******************  
(Annie are you ok?)  
(Will you tell us you're  
ok?)  
*****************  
  
  
Annie ducked his grasp and ran the other way.  
  
  
****************  
(Theres a sign on the   
window  
(That he struck you-a crescendo Annie!)  
***************  
  
Yugi, Jou, Honda, and Ryou were in one place calling out Annie's name. Anzu, Mai and Shizuka were in another place looking for Annie. Bakura, Yami and even Seto and Mokuba were helping look for Annie.  
  
  
*************  
(He came into your   
apartment)  
(He left the bloodstains on the carpet)  
****************   
  
Annie turned a hard left, but quickly got up and took off down the street. The figure was closing on her.  
  
  
****************  
(Then you ran into the  
bedroom)  
(You were struck down)  
(It was your doom!)  
****************  
  
Isis was hollering Maliks name since she couldn't find her brother anywhere. She stop and raced to the sound of someone hollering someone elses name.  
  
"THERE SHE IS!!" Bakura yelled as he saw Annie in her dirty wet p'js run by. Bakura jumped off his spot and raced to go get Annie, but he stop as he saw someone else chasing after Annie.  
  
  
******************  
Annie are you ok?  
So, Annie are you ok?  
Are you ok, Annie?  
  
Annie are you ok?  
So, Annie are you ok?  
Are you ok, Annie?  
******************  
  
Isis jump out of her hiding spot as she saw a young girl being chased by a hooded cloak figure.  
  
"oh malik! please let it not be you."  
  
She ran after the group that had taken off after the two.  
  
  
******************  
Annie are you ok?  
So, Annie are you ok?   
Are you ok, Annie?  
*****************  
  
Annie looked behind to see her stalker gaining on her. She screamed when she felt the hands grab her from behind.  
  
  
*****************  
You've been hit by  
You've been hit by-   
a smooth criminal!  
*********************  
  
  
"UNGH!" Annie was thrown into a wall. Blood was spitted from her mouth.  
  
She tried to pry the hands off her neck as they held her tightly. She shut her eyes when she saw something that look like a poker; raised to her face.  
  
  
****************  
So they came into the  
outway  
It was Sunday-what a black   
day  
*******************  
  
Jou raced ahead as he saw the figure had Annie by the neck. He tackled him before he could use the poker to do what ever he was going to do.  
  
Annie fell to the ground and held her neck.  
  
"ANNIE!"  
  
Annie turned to see her cousins and their friends coming. She smiled reliaf knowing everything was going to be ok.  
  
"GHHHAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!"  
  
Annie turned to see Jou being held up in the air by her attacker. Her greens eyes widen, she stared @ the hand as the mark on her forehead burned.  
  
"OUCH!"   
  
The attacker released his hold on Jou neck and rubbed his burned hand. Annie raced to Jou side to make sure he was all right. She heard a growl and saw the guy about to lunge for her.  
  
She dodge the attack and duck underneath her arms. She raced passed him and tore down the street.  
  
"COME BACK HERE!!"  
  
The attacker left Jou and went after Annie.  
  
  
**************  
Mouth to mouth resus-  
citation  
Sounding heartbeats-  
intimidations  
*****************  
  
Annie raced down the street and was breathing hard just as loud as her heartbeat. She glance behind to see the attacker gaining.  
  
She looked back ahead and concentrated on running.  
  
  
**********************  
Annie are you ok?  
So, Annie are you ok?   
Are you ok, Annie?  
  
Annie are you ok?  
So, Annie are you ok?  
Are you ok, Annie?  
  
Annie are you ok?  
So, Annie are you ok?  
Are you ok, Annie?  
  
Annie are you ok?  
So, Annie are you ok?   
Are you ok, Annie?!  
  
(Annie are you ok?)  
(Will you tell us-that  
you're ok?)  
******************************  
  
Annie breathed hard as she raced down the street. She passed a shop and a few mintues her attacker passed the same shop.  
  
  
*******************  
(Theres a sign in the   
window)  
(That he struck you-a  
crescendo, Annie)  
(He came into your   
apartment)  
(Left the bloodstains on the   
carpet)  
(You ran into the   
bedroom)  
**********************  
  
Honda stayed behind with Jou to make sure he was okay. The rest even Isis ran ahead to see if they could catch up Annie and the attacker.  
  
Annie was getting tired, any minute now she was going to pass out unless her sun symbol had something else to teach her. She glanced behind to see the guy still coming on strong.   
  
Annie looked away and tried to keep on going.  
  
  
*********************  
(You were struck down)  
(It was your doom)  
  
(Annie are you ok?)  
(So, Annie are you ok?)  
(Are you ok, Annie?)  
  
(You've been hit by)  
***********************  
  
"UNGH!!"   
  
Annie fell down when she felt she was pushed behind. She layed there gasping for air and yelped when someone grabbed her by her hair.  
  
  
***********************  
(You've been struck by-  
a smooth criminal!)  
  
Okay, I want everyone to clear the area right now!!!  
************************  
  
Annie fell backwards as the people around them got up in surprise to see a cloak figure attacking a small girl.  
  
Annie wiped the blood away from her mouth and flick it on the ground. She stood up and stood in a fighting stance.  
  
"Come on! You thing you stand a chance against me??"  
  
The guy removed his cloak and stood there revealing himself.  
  
=Malik! Should have known.=  
  
Annie felt the symbol on her forehead glow. Malik saw the glow underneath her bangs and chuckled, he raised the gun and pointed @ Annie.  
  
The people around them scream as they saw the gun. They all began to panick. Malik groan and raise the gun in the air and shot.  
  
Everyone fell silence.  
  
"Thats much better." he pointed the gun @ Annie again. "You should know your weakness."  
  
Annie shook her head. Malik just chuckled.  
  
"Your eyes are you weakness. You need to see in order to use your powers; and if you can't see, well you will find out soon."  
  
Malik click the gun to get it ready. Annie covered her forehead as the glow just got warmer. She turned around and began to run.  
  
Malik sighed and steady his gun.  
  
"Fine, die if you want to." Malik pulled the trigger.  
  
  
***************  
Aaow!  
(Annie are you ok?)  
I don't know!  
(Will you tell us that   
you're ok?)  
I don't know!  
*************************  
  
Malik dropped the gun to see the ground split of where Annie used to stand. A red glow in the split ground; glowed.  
  
"How could she run so fast like that?"  
  
"MALIK!"  
  
Malik turned to see his older sister Isis and the other running towards him. Malik scowled and whip out his rod.  
  
"Malik no!" Isis tried to reach him before he disappeared, but it was too late.  
  
"Damn! Who the hell did that to the street??" Jou asked; pointed @ the red glowing trail.  
  
  
**************************  
(There's a sign in the  
window)  
I don't know!  
(That he struck you-a   
crescendo Annie)  
I don't know!  
(He came into your  
apartment)  
I don't know!  
(Left the bloodstains on the   
carpet)  
I don't know why baby!  
(Then you ran into the   
bedroom)  
I don't know!  
(You were struck down)  
(It was you doom-Annie!)  
*******************************  
  
*fron view of Annie face was pointed in front of the camera*  
  
Annie race down the streets and made fast turns. She ran by a store causing everyone to wonder what the hell that just went by.  
  
A minute pass and a trail of a red glow follow after. A fire traveled down in the trail and caused everyone to panick.  
  
Annie raced down the streets and zipping between buildings. The mark on her forehead was revealed as her bangs were flung back the wind.   
  
A bright sun mark was seen and it glowed brighter.  
  
  
********************************  
(Annie are you ok?)  
Dad gone it-baby!  
(Will you tell us, that  
you're ok?)  
Dad gone it-baby!  
(Theres a sign in the   
window)  
Dad gone it-baby!  
(Thats he struck you-a   
crescendo Annie!)  
Hoo! Hoo!  
(He came into your   
apartment)  
Dad gone it!  
(He left the bloodstains on the   
carpet)  
Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!  
(Then you ran into the   
bedroom)  
Dad gone it!  
(you were struck down)  
(It was your doom-Annie!)  
  
Aaow!  
*************************************************  
  
Annie stop @ a ship docking that was near the sea. She sat down and tried to catch her breath.  
She watch the sun go down for the day.  
  
The mark on her forehead glowed down as the sun went down. Annie felt warm tears run down her cheeks.  
  
She raised a hand to wipe them away and did the same to the other cheek.  
  
=I gotta get home soon. Ryou and everyone else maybe worried sick about me; after what happen today.=  
  
Annie stood up, she watch the last ray of the sun go down. She turned and walked down the dock.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~Game Shop~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone look up to see a girl in her plaid dirty p'js; with a dirty face that was wet from tears.  
  
Ryou scrambled from the chair causeing it to fall. He ran to Annie and threw his arms around her. He sobbed on the girls shoulders muttering things that she didn't understand.  
  
Annie return the hug and laid her head on his shoulders; letting the tears rolled down her cheek.  
  
"vande..."  
  
Anzu, Jou, Honda, Yugi, Yami, and even Bakura joined the little group hug.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Indai Word  
Vande-Peace  
  
  
  
  
DONE! that was long...my head feels really, really, wierd. I thinkg I need to take a break from typing. UNGH! *falls on the ground* @_@   
  
Annie:*giggles* 


	5. Sakura no ki (cherry blossoms)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HEART OF THE DARK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author-Vampire Yin  
Rated-PG-13 to NC-17  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*******************Sakura no ki*******************  
  
  
Cherry Blossoms  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"WHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-HEEHEE!!! HAHAHAAAAAA!!!!!!!" Annie laughed and giggled as Yami held her up high and swung her around.  
  
She was spending the day with Yugi and Yami so Bakura and Ryou could find another place to live in. It was good for her and the others. They had seen what she was capable of doing and it only happen when she was scared, depressed, angery, or threaten; if they knew that she was happy and well care of, maybe she wouldn't have to use her powers.  
  
"All right Annie, i'm getting tired of holding you." Yami gently set Annie down.  
  
"VANDE!" Annie said and fell to the ground; giggling. She laid on the ground and gave out a huge sigh. She was happy and felt loved. She look up to see the clouds go by.  
  
Yugi sat on the bench as Yami joined him. They both watch Annie lay on the grass on her stomache and watch a butterfly crawl. He gave out a huge sigh and leaned back.  
  
Yami watch his light slowly fall alsleep without noticing it. He chuckled seeing his nose twitch as he dreamed.  
  
"Yugioh!" Yami snap his head towards Annie direction to see her pointing @ something in the sky.   
  
He look up to see somthing silver fly by; it was a airplane, but to her it was a gaint bird. Yami smiled and look @ Annie to see her arms stretch out and circling around fast. Yami gave out another huge sigh and stroke Yugi's head that was on his lap.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Bakura? You sure this will do? I mean it seems awfully kind of big, no?" Ryou looked around @ the apartment that his Yami had picked.  
  
"I don't think its big." Bakura said; coming out of the kitchen.  
  
He walked into the living room as Ryou went to go check out the rooms.  
  
=This doesn't seem so bad.= Ryou thought as he wander into the master bedroom.  
  
Bakura eyes were close as he looked through Ryou eyes. A smile creep upon his face.  
  
=If we move Annie into the last bedroom, i'm sure she won't hear Ryou scream when I push myself into him.= Bakura felt a slight chill go down his spine.  
  
Ryou came back to the living room. He looked around and smiled.  
  
"I seem to take a liking to it. I mean it has room for Annie to play in and nice size bedrooms." Ryou suddenly frown. "But how much does it cost?"  
  
Bakura went to his light and warped his arms around him and rest his chin on Ryou's shoulders. "Oh, i'm sure Annie could do something about it if she really wants this house."  
  
"Bakura!" Ryou got of Bakura embrace and looked at his Yami. "I thought you promise not to tell her to do stuff like that!"   
  
Bakura grinned and brought Ryou into a embrace close enough for him smell the shampoo that he uses in his hair. "I don't tell her to do the stuff she does, Ryou. She does it on her own."  
  
Bakura buried his face in Ryou's hair and gently nuzzled Ryou neck.  
  
Ryou gave a soft gasp as he felt what Bakura was doing to him. He let his eyes close halfway and let himself become limp in his arms.  
  
Bakura chuckled that sounded more like a purr in his throat and lean to kiss Ryou lips. He savor the way the taste, almost like honey if he wasn't mistaken.  
  
=Maybe I should take him now. I mean, no ones gonna come in and bother us. and Annie is be care for at Yugi's house.=  
  
"Mmmmm, bakura i think we should get annie if we really like this apartment." Ryou said; trying to talk as his mouth was covered by Bakura.  
  
Bakura sighed and released Ryou nodded and took Ryou hand. They both stop when a sound of a door opening caught thier attention.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Annie laid perfectly still as she could when the King of Games was looking for her. She was able to get him to play hide and chase. She seen it once on a t.v show.   
  
Its where the prey will try and hide and the predator will try and stalk it. And if the prey move to soon before the danger has passed then a chase a begins. It was one of Annies favorite games.  
  
"Oh Annie! Where are you??? Come out, come out where ever you are!" Yami sang out as he look around in the knee high grass.  
  
He should of know that she would pick a spot like this. It was easy for the grass to conceal her and it makes it harder for him to find her.   
  
Yami sigh.  
  
He was the King of Games and this is a game they're playing so there was no way that he was going to give up. He was going to find the kid and teach her a lesson that she could never beat the Game King.  
  
"Annie!" Yami called out again. A movement caugh his eye.  
  
He crouched on all fours and headed towards the movement.  
  
"HA!" Yami jump on a lump but to discover it was a young bunny eating a piece of grass. Yami's surprise attack scared it that it left the food behind and ran off quickly.  
  
Yami frown and stood up straight as he heard a soft giggling coming from his right. The sound of someone moving was near.  
  
Yami crouched on all fours and stayed there; waiting patiently. He grinned as he heard the rustling and a soft giggle come closer.  
  
=Just a few more seconds. Wait....wait...wait.....=  
  
  
"Raaaaaaaaarrrrr!!!!!!"  
  
"Whhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-hahahahahaaaaaaaaa!!!!!"   
  
Annie fell on her back as Yami quickly pinned her gently and tickle her. She giggle, laugh, screamed with laughter until tears started to roll down her cheeks.  
  
Yami let her go as chuckled as she was still laughing like heck. She had rolled onto the side and held her stomache.  
  
"Eh?" Yami saw something glow under her plae white bangs. He waited for Annie to roll back on her back and push back her bangs.  
  
There he saw a bright yellow cirle with triangles around it; glowing softly. He stared at the mark on her forehead and right away knew this was Annies symbol of the power she carried inside her.  
  
  
Annie stop giggling and was gasping for breaths. Yami and her heard another rustling sound and heard a voice calling out for Yami. It was Yugi.  
  
Annie grinned and looked at Yami. Yami grinned back and nod.  
  
She took off with Yami crouching behind her softly. They both stop when they were sure Yugi was near.   
  
"quiet now." Yami whispered softly. "steady....steady. wait until hes near. wait..waaaaaaaait...."  
  
  
"ATTACK!!!!!" Annie yelled out and tackle Yugi.   
  
Yugi screamed bloody murder as he felt someone jump him from behind. Annie let go and fell back laughing. Yugi quickly sat up; clutching hes chest from being just terrified.  
  
Yami stared to laugh as he saw his Light purely terrified.  
  
Yugi glared at the two. "Haha! Very funny! Lets just see how good your sense of humor is when I do THIS!"  
  
"EEEK!" Annie squeaked as she felt herself being tackled.   
  
Yami laughed even more seeing the two fight, but unaware that they were getting closer.  
  
"AACK!" Yami felt himself being dragged into the wrestling that had stared between Annie and Yugi.  
  
Soon all three of them were wrestling each other in the mud puddle that was near by. They all had fallen in unexpectdly, but they didn't seem to mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ryou had found himself knocked unconcious before he or Bakura could do anything. Bakura saw the Ring glow and Ryou disappeared.  
  
He turned to the attacker and his eyes widen as he saw who it was.  
  
"Malik!"  
  
Bakura stumble over nothing and fell on the ground. Malik chuckled and crouch on fours and made his way towards Malik. Bakura rest his head on the ground as Malik crawled ontop of him.  
  
Bakura couldn't do anything as his mouth was quickly covered and a hot tongue snaking into his mouth; wrestling with his. He closed his eyes and laid there and let Malik have his way with him.  
  
"let go, bakura, my love." Malik whispered hotly in his ear.  
  
"why?" Bakura asked; he squeezed his eyes shut as he felt Malik stroke him down there.  
  
"if you don't i want leave you, ryou, or your little annie alone."  
  
Malik stripped Bakura clothes off and let his tongue slide over Bakura nipples.  
  
"but if you do, i'll leave them alone and take you with me so you could be mine forever and wouldn't have to worry about you being alone anymore."  
  
Bakura couldn't answer as his mouth was once again covered. He sighed and breath in deeply Malik scent. He warped his arms around Malik and let him do whatever he wanted with him.  
  
His Ring around his neck glowed.  
  
  
*Flashes appear between what was going on with Annie and Bakura*  
  
  
  
  
'FLASH!'  
  
Annie laughed out loud as her and Yami, and Yugi chased each other.  
  
  
'Flash!'  
  
Bakura threw back his head as he felt Malik enter him.  
  
  
'FLASH!'  
  
Annie saw Yami and Yugi fall down exhausted, but she waas still pumped up. She saw millions of butterflies fly by.  
  
  
'Flash!'  
  
Malik thrust himself into Bakura harder and faster. He held on tightly to Bakura as he whimper underneath him with pleasure.  
  
  
'FLASH!'  
  
Yugi watch Annie chase the butterflies around as Yami head layed in his lap; tired. He turned his attention back to Annie to see her jumping up in order to catch one.  
  
  
'FLASH!'  
  
Malik thrust himself faster into Bakura; making him call out his name. Bakura clutch onto Malik as he felt the pace get more rougher and faster. He arch his back and spread his legs wider so Malik could have better acess.  
  
He joined Malik and move his hips with Malik making it more pleasureable. He cried out again as he felt Malik getting deeper. He collaspe on the ground once he realeased his seeds, but MAlik kept on going barely reaching his own realeases.  
  
  
'FALSH!'  
  
Annie stop what she was doing and stood there. She stared straigh ahead into nothing. Yugi wonder what was going. He was about to get up, but it suddenly got very dark.  
  
He look up into the sky to see the Sun disappearing between the clouds that had just came out of nowhere.  
  
Annie glowered as her sympboled appear on her forehead once more. She looked around and gasp as she saw a lump not far away. She took off.  
  
  
'FLASH!'  
  
Malik gave three powerful near pleasure-pain thrust into Bakura before releaseing his own seeds. The two stayed connected as he finish spilling his seed.   
  
Malik layed ontop of Bakura giving him sweet kisses now and then.  
  
A glow from a mirror that was ontop of the fireplace caught his eye. He look up to see the Sun mark glowing there or more like burned into the glass.  
  
He chuckled and move off Bakura getting dress. He dress the sleeping Bakura and looked back @ the mirror. It was still there; clear as day.  
  
Malik chuckled again.  
  
=Ah, Annie, Annie. You think you can scare me away with a piteful threat symbol? Think again little one. If you get in the way between me and Bakura then I guess you have to go. And that also goes the same for your cousin, Ryou.=  
  
Malik walked out the door and into the street.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Annie rest her head on Ryou stomache; wondering how the heck did he get here where she was. She look around and up at the sky. It was clearing and the sun shine through again.  
  
She sighed and rest her head again and closed her eyes. The beating of Ryou heart lulled her to sleep.  
  
Yugi and Yami came to where Annie was. They both found her sleeping on Ryou who appeared out of now where.  
  
ryou awoke to someone on him. He blink a couple of time before his vision cleared up. He stared into the eyes of Yugi and next to him Yami.  
  
"What the heck?" Ryou said.   
  
He sat up to see Annie sleeping on him. He was confused.  
  
"Ryou? Are you okay?" Yugi asked.  
  
Ryou shook his head. "No, I don't know what the bloody hell is going on." He sat up and rest his head on Annie slft hair.  
  
Yugi and Yami looked at each other. They too have no clue of whats going on.  
  
Yami looked back at Annie. They may have no clue of whats going on, but maybe Annie does.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ALL RIGHT! That chapter is done!! Now all you need to do is review!! ^-^ Okie-dokie? Okie-dokie!  
......I gotta stop going to Universal Studios and go into the Terminator place. That 'okie-dokie' stuff is rubbing off on me. *walks away shaking her head* 


	6. The Unforgiven

~~~~~~~~~~~~~HEAR OF THE DARK~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author-Vampire Yin  
Rated-PG-13 to NC-17  
  
  
  
  
  
********************The Unforgiven******************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Annie stayed in the corner as he appoarch her. She snarled then hissed and tried to back up more into the corner; trying to create space between her and him.  
  
Jou, Mai, Honda, Anzu, Yami, and Yugi were all confused by the way she was acting.  
  
Bakura sighed and back up, he saw Annie loosen up alittle. Everytime he tried to appoarch the girl she gets into this mood as if she knew something about him.  
  
Ryou sighed and went to Annie to calm her down.  
  
Bakura sat on the couch confuse.  
  
"I don't know what to tell you Bakura. Just that she doesn't seem to like you anymore." Yami said and pat Bakura shoulders.  
  
"But what all of a sudden that she doesn't like Bakura? He hasn't hurt any one." Anzu said.  
  
"Well that girl is wierd for sure. I mean, she hisses and snarls? As if she was like an animal." Mai said looking at Annie.  
  
"Who even invited you?" Anzu asked; crossing her arms.  
  
"Jou of course." She smiled sweetly and made Jou blush.  
  
Anzu rolled her eyes and Honda snickered. Bakura rest his chin in his hand as he saw Ryou talking to Annie, but she wasn't listening. She was staring at Bakura.  
  
When she saw him staring back she look away to another direction. Bakura sighed. He wanted to know why she was acting this way.  
  
  
  
  
  
Night rolled around. Ryou lead Annie to the tub in their new apartment the had gotton free thanks to Annie.  
  
"Now, stay in there and yell for me or Bakura when your done. I don't want to repeate that same incident like last time." Ryou said. He put Annit towel on the sink and walked; still muttering about what happen last time.  
  
About her running around butt-naked when she was trying to find someone to turn off the water for her. The nieghbors had to call one of the friends of Ryou's to report his cousin running around nude.  
  
  
Annie giggled and splash in the water. The bubbles from the liquid that was poured in earlier was growing more. She made a reach for her toys and sat up straight as she heard the door open.  
  
Bakura came in and he turned to shut the door behind him.  
  
"Annie?" Bakura said as he saw the girl undneath the water despite the bubbles.  
  
"Annie, please. I wanna talk to you." Bakura sat at the edge of the tub.  
  
Annie surface slowly and looked at Bakura. He forehead already glowing from the anger that was in her. Bakura grimace and look away.  
  
"You wanna now why i'm acting the way I am when your around, ne?" Annie asked; she squeeze the water out of the cloth.  
  
Bakura nodded. "Why? Why are you acting the way you are."  
  
"I smell him on you. The one that tried to kill me. I could smell his seeds in you." Annie said as she sink to chin level in the water.  
  
Bakura stared at her and lowered his eyes. "Malik. You can smell him one me?"  
  
Annie nodded. She drop the cloth into the tub. "Why Bakura? Why would you let him do that to you??"  
  
Bakura was taken back by her tears that suddenly form.  
  
  
=At least she calm.=  
  
A thunder in the distance roared. Then hard poudning of rain was heard on the rooftop.  
  
"Why?" Bakura repeated Annie question. "Why? I guess becasue I loved him before I started to care for Ryou." he look back at Annie who was sitting there; head down. "His body and mine did ache for each for other."  
  
"But still. If I interfer he will come after me and same with Ryou. He will come after Ryou if he felt Ryou was taking you away from him."  
  
Bakura kneeled and grab the cloth and scrub Annies back. Moving her wet white hair over her shoulders.   
  
Annie was silent through the whole time Bakura bathed her.  
  
"That won't happen Annie. I'll make sure that won't happen to you or Ryou." Bakura said.  
  
He picked Annie out of the tub and set her on the cover of the toilet and dried her off.  
  
"thats what you think." Annie said softly.  
  
Bakura saw the sadness on her face. He look up as the rain kept on coming.  
  
=Just like a movie I saw once. A girl had to go somewhere because if she stayed where she was she will be in danger. But before she found out what she was she had fallen in love.  
And when the time came for her to go she didn't want to leave, but she had too. She was sad and when she became sad it started to rain for no reason. The clouds just suddenly appear and rained.=  
  
"Annie..." Bakura embrace the girl and picked her up. He took her to her room and set her in the bed.  
  
Annie let him tuck her in bed. She look up at Bakura and held out her arms.  
  
"Wha?" Bakura was unfamiliar with the body motion.  
  
"Hug?" Annie asked.  
  
Bakura smiled and lean to hug Annie. "Now, go to sleep."  
  
Annie nodded and turn on her side away from Bakura and closed her eyes.  
  
Bakura watch Annie for a few seconds; stroking her soft hair. He got up and left the room.  
  
  
  
  
Ryou was on the couch flipping through the channels; thoughts racing through his mind. He gasp as he felt two strong arms warp themselves around him. He turn to see Bakura nose buried in the back of his neck gently nuzzling.  
  
"bakura?" Ryou asked confused.  
  
"sssshhh." Bakura laid Ryou down and crawled ontop of him.  
  
Ryou layed there shock; letting Bakura strip his clothes off. He gave a small gasp feeling a warm tongue lap over his nipples that had harden from being expose to the cold.  
  
Bakura removed his clothing and lay ontop of Ryou skin to skin. He let his tongue cross Ryou soft skin and smiled inwardly as he felt his Light shudder underneath him.  
  
He move back up to Ryou and covered his mouth with his. His hands travel down and push three fingers into Ryou opening.  
  
He held tightly onto Ryou with his free hand and he moved his other hand back and forth into Ryou. He was getting him prepare to take him in.  
  
Ryou gasped and shudder as he felt what Bakura was doing to him. He arch his back and spread his legs a little wider. Bakura chuhckled and move into Ryou. He bucked once, twice, three time before he was fully in him.  
  
Ryou cried out in pain as he felt Bakura in him; he had felt that his insides were torn. He whimpered in pain. He was greatful that Bakura was taking it easy wit him. He tried to calm down his heart by taking deep breathes.  
  
  
Bakura waited for Ryou to adjust to what was going on. Once he felt Ryou calming down he started again. He tried to keep slow with Ryou even though he wanted to tear into him roughly.  
  
Ryou began to whimper underneath Bakura and clutch onto hi Yami back. He began to move with Bakura and thrust with him. Their hips grazing each other. He open his legs wider to give Bakura better acess to him.  
  
Bakura felt what his Light was doing and that was the last strw. Feeling Ryou move with him; he tore into Ryou. Thrusting harder; going deeper and deeper with each thrust.  
  
Ryou cried out his name and arch his back before he felt his seeds release. He lay there with Bakura still moving upon him. He held onto his waist and felt Bakura getting tighter.  
  
Bakura gave some powerful thrust before his own release spilled into Ryou.   
  
He collapse onto Ryou they both stay connected. Ryou could still feel Bakura hard in him. It would be sometime before they could get up and clean themselves.  
  
=I just hope Annie doesn't come in here and sees us like this.= Ryou thought before falling alsleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
Annie layed there awake in her bed; a smile was shone on her face. She look outside her window to see the Moon shining brightly as the rain clouds float away. She got out of bed and quietly looked out the window.   
  
Her symbol glowed on her forehead and glowed on and off; as if she was sending a signal.  
  
=You can't win this game, Malik. Bakura had just made Ryou his before you can. You had lost the game.=  
  
Annie smiled again and looked around her room. She saw her stuff black horse on the floor. She ran towards it and gather in her arms and cuddle to it.  
  
"so i dub thy unfogiven." Annie whispered.  
  
She layed on the floor with her horse and fell alsleep unaware that someone was watching their house and was looking through her window.  
  
  
  
  
Oooooo!!! Someone is going to be in BIG dookie!!Tsk, tsk! Annie!! Please review if you wanna see what happens next!! 


	7. Kotchi wo Miote no Sinigami (look this w...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HEART OF THE DARK~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author-Vampire Yin  
Rated-PG-13 to NC-17  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*********************Kotchi wo Miote no Sinigami********************   
Look this way of Death  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mokuba!!!!!!!!!"   
  
Seto voice rang through the mansion as he lead Annie in. Annie wouldn't let go of Ryou hand, but she knew she had to so she did.  
  
"I'll be back all right? I'll pick you up and me or Bakura is not there then Shizuka will." Ryou patted the white hair. "Be good." he lean to kiss her head and left.  
  
Annie held on to her pack that she had brought with her from Ireland. Seto push Annies back from behind and lead her into the another room.  
  
=How did I ever agree to this??= Sto thought as he politely sit Annie on the couch.  
  
"I'll be right back. I just need to find Mokuba. You stay there, all right?"  
  
Annie nodded and fold her hands in her dress that Bakura had bought for her recently.   
She sat there silently and looked around.  
  
=This place is so big! I like to know how can he and his brother get around in this castle of thiers, but then again. I live in one of those castle near the lake thats been in my family for ages as far as I can remember.=  
  
She stodd up then sat back down.  
  
=If I move now, i'll probably never find my way back here. I'll be lost! Oh! Why did he have to go a nd leave me here?? What have I done to deserve this?= Annie cross her arms alittle ticked off, but she quickly calm herself by humming a song she knew.  
, , ,  
"ba dheas an la go oiches. na glortha binne i mo thaobh. 's aoilbhneas i gach ait gan gruaim. athas ar mo chrol go deo. He-a-ro, He-a-ro, He-a-ro, He-a-o-ro.  
, ,  
"ma shiulaim o na laetha beo. an ghrian 's an ahealach ar mo chul. nil uaim ach smaointe o mo shaoil. deora ar mo chrol go bron. He-a-ro, He-a-ro, He-a-ro, He-a-o-ro."  
  
Annie sang softly to herself. A song that she heard her mother sing when she was busy doing the clothes or cleaning somewhere else. She jump off from her seat and stood up.  
  
"Now, time for my grandmothers song." Annie giggled to herself.   
  
She stood there and closed her eyes. Her feet began tapping lightly as she tried to remeber the rythym.  
  
  
"Ergo, oceanus, maritimus. Ergo, opacare, matutinus. Ergo, occidens et orientis! Ergo, oceanus, maritimus, opacare, matutinus, septentrio, meridies, occidens et orientis!"  
  
"Bravo!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAA!" Annie turned too quickly and cause herself to fall down. She got onto her knees and look up to se Mokuba standing there.  
  
"Gomen-ne, Annie." he held out a hand to pick her up.   
  
Annie gratefully took it and dust herself off.  
  
"Where have you been? Your brother left me here to go find you." Annie looked at her friend.  
  
Mokuba shrugged and kick his foot on the ground. "I was playing hide and go seek with one of the servants."  
  
"Hide and go seek?" Annie raised one of her eyebrows. Mokuba nodded.  
  
"Haven't you ever heard of it?" Mokba asked. Annie shook her head.   
  
"No, but I have heard of hide and chase. That seems more fun the hide and go seek."  
  
It was Mokuba turn to raise an eyebrow.  
  
"There you are, Mokuba! I was looking for you all over the place." Seto enter the room where the kids are.  
  
"So was Kotake." Mokuba smiled.  
  
Seto shook his head. "Come on. Your both going to be late for school."  
  
Annie and Mokuba groan as they were lead outside.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*******Chibi Domino***********  
  
Annie let Mokuba pull her to his class. She didn't give up a struggle and she was going to give in either. So, she let herself be limp....alittle.  
  
  
"What are they doing?" Annie asked as she saw all the kids all over the class and doing all the same thing. Playing Duel Monster  
  
"You should know, Annie. I mean don't you have cards???" Mokuba saw one of his friends and towards them.  
  
Annie just stood there; watching kids get excited if they won or played a good defense. Her hand was automatically drawn into her pocket on her dress and grabbed her deck.  
  
She looked down and closed her eyes; tyring to keep calm for her and others sake.  
  
"vande, vande, vande, vande...........autumnus et, tempus wrnum, ergo, radius solis, et umbra, ignis, aqua, caelum.."  
"Okay class! Please be seated!"  
  
"HUH!!"  
  
'CRASH!'  
  
A nearby window shattered causing the kids to scream. Everyone duck underneath thier tables including the teacher. Annie just stood there and looked at the window she just cause to shattered.  
  
=So much for the calming down part.= she thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
******Later on************  
  
"It wasn't my fault that I did that, Mokuba! Have to learn that I have a power that even I can't control sometimes."  
  
Annie sat on the bench with her friend as they both waited for their ride to come. Mokuba watch Annie massage her forehead from just shattering a few windows in the class room and from just making the playground swing set turn upside down.  
  
"Well all i'm saying is oyu have to be more careful. Some kids could have gotten hurted really badly."  
  
"You don't think I know that?? I'm careful, its the people around me that is not and can't be because they don't know what I have. This is why mama sent me here to Japan. She thought that i'll be more calm here then there, but there; they know I contain this power of here they don't."  
  
She sigh and leaned against Mokuba shoulder. He too gave out a sigh and layed his head against hers. A sound of kissey noises caught thiery attention. They turned to see Mokuba's friend standing there making fun of them. One of them was turned and look like someone was huggin him.  
  
Mokuba stood up. "Knock that off, you guys!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Mokuba and Annie kissing in the tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"  
  
"Knock it off! She my friend all right??" Mokuba was getting alittle pissed. Annie stood up.  
  
"Thats kind of pathetic? Why would Mokuba and I kiss in the tree???"  
  
The boys stop and look at each unable to answer. Annie saw the other kids still turned around hugging themselves.  
  
"You two over there! The ones hugging themselves! You should really see a doctor. Anyone that having sex with themselves should really see a doctor! OR maybe go to the nuthouse!!!"  
  
The boys seem to have lost interst in making fun of Mokuba and Annie.  
  
"Its you who belongs in the nut house." Annie turned to see Flora one of the girls that already decides to pick on her.  
  
She step down and faced Flora; crossing her arms. "Oh really?"  
  
Mlokuba sat on the bench and watch the two face off; wondering if he should interup this about-to-be-cat fight or just stay out of their way.  
  
"Yeah, because I know your the ones that shattered the windows." Flora said; hotly.  
  
"Prove it then." Annie respond; trying to keep calm.  
  
"Oh I will, And ever one will think your a freak."  
  
"Oh, not as a bigger freak then you I hope. I wouldn't want to ruin your reputatuion of being a youkia." she turned and grab Mokuba hand.  
  
Flora glared after her and shouted something to Annie.  
  
"Sansara-halahala-moha santyai!!!!!" Annie shouted back and left Flora there to figure out what she just said.  
  
  
  
"Its girls like her that I just totally digust." Annie thought out loud.  
  
Her and Mokuba had decided to walk home instead. Mokuba nodded in agreement with Annie. Annie look at her friend.  
  
"How come your my friend? Even though you know what I do?"  
  
Mokuba shrug. "I gues I thought it would be cool to have a friend that has powers like that."  
  
Annie smile and threw her arms around him and give him a quick kiss on his cheek. She had cuaght Mokuba off guard that he gave out a yelp. He rubbed his cheek of where Annie kissed him.  
  
"I'm glad mama sent me here or else I wouldn't have met you, my cousin and everyone else."  
  
"Me too. Hey Annie?"   
  
"What?"  
  
The two walked down the street side by side.  
  
"How long are you gonna stay here?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Why?"  
  
"I was just wondering if you can move here and stay here you, know, like forever."  
  
"I guess I could asked mama that. I would like to stay here where the rest of my family is."  
  
"That would will be cool if you could move here."  
  
"Same here."  
  
Mokuba arm went around Annies shoulder as her arm went around his.  
  
"Best friends to the end?" Annie asked; taking out a needle from her hair and poking it into her hand to draw blood.  
  
Mokuba nodded. "Best friends till the end." he winced as Annie poked his hand with her needle.  
  
The smiled at each other and slap their hands together, so their blood was connected in the vow they made.  
  
  
"How touching, its too bad that you two won't be friends for very long!"  
  
Annie screamed as she was tossed aside and Mokuba tossed to the opposite side. She quickly got up, but ot find herself beig dragged into the street.  
  
"Malik!! What are you doing?!!" Annie shriek as she was being hang upside down by a invisiable force.  
  
He walked up towards Annie and was smiling coldly like the way she smile when she killed thier uncle.  
  
"You are in the way little one. And I did warn you if you were or your damn cousin was in the way, no?"  
  
"I remember very well, Malik. But you too didn't heed my warning!" Annie glowered and a powerful blast shot from her.  
  
She whimpered as she was roughly dropped on the ground as Malik was flown backwards. She scrambled up and went to Mokuba; pulling him up quickly.  
  
"Run! RUN!!!!!" Annie shouted as she pushed her friend.  
  
The two both tore down the street. She knew she could out run Malik, but if she did she would leave Mokuba behind, so she stayed by his side.  
  
"Why...is...Malik...chasing us?!!" Mokuba asked; puffing.  
  
"I...don't...think...thats Malik at all!! I think...thats someone...or something else!!!" Annie answered; puffing harder.  
  
"What are we...going...to...do?!!"  
  
"I...don't....know....but to....keep....on...running...until.....we...come...a...place...to hide....out!" Annie responded; getting alittle winded.  
  
  
  
Malik was right in their tail as he chase the kids into a market place. He lost them when they headed straight into the crowd. He looked around, but quickly caught site of them and leaped over the crowd and right in front of them.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Annie and Mokuba circle each other as they saw him in front of them.  
  
They held onto each other as he came closer.   
  
"You shouldn't have interfer, Annie!!!! It a shame that I have to destroy you especially with all that power you contain." he sneered and reach out for her.  
  
Annie closed her eyes as the mark glowed stronger. A nearby butcher knife rattle before lifting up in the air and head straight for Malik.  
  
"GO TO HELL, BANSHEE!!!" Annie yelled as the butcher knife struck Malik.  
  
"This way!" Mokuba pulle on Annies hand leading her through the maze.  
  
"Have you been here before??" Annie asked.  
  
"Hai! I sometimes come here with Kotake to get the groceries!" Mokuba lead pass the fish sections.  
  
They came back as Annie stared into the glass. It shatterd and pieces of glass went flying around them. they fish flew out and headed straight for Malik who was on thier trail again.  
  
"WHOA!!" Malik slip and fell on his back as one of the fish plop in his way.  
  
"Come on!" Annie felt her hand being pulled again.  
  
They reached outside and looked around.   
  
"What did you say banshee?" Mokuba ask; looking around.  
  
"A banshee is a ghost of a woman who floats around in a house cause they could sense someone is about to die. the Banshee that somehow took over Malik is known as Radius! She been after my family for as they both go back. I really don't know the history between her and my family, but I do know that it has to do something with the Sun mark."  
  
"Like the one in your forehead?" Mokuba turned towards her.   
  
Annie nodded. "I know she was goign to come after me, becasue she carves for the power. I think she was a family memeber, but something terribly wrong to her sister who was born with the Sun Mark."  
  
Mokuba pulled on Annies hand as they head towards the crowd. Annie was still telling her story,  
  
"And was punish for what she done. And I think she cam all the way over here and took over Malik body. She even use the body for pleasure too."  
  
"What do you mean??"  
  
"You know how Malik and Bakura are good friends, ne?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Well I think she use his body to go beyond friends."  
  
"EWW!!! So Bakura mad love to a dead woman?!"  
  
Annie nodded. "Yep."  
  
"Thats just gross!" there was silence for a few minutes. "If this was to be made into a gaome. How much points will Bakura get?"  
  
"MOKUBA!!!!"  
  
"Just asking."  
  
Annie shook her head as they ran out of the market and into the street. They raced down to a nearby street and turned a hard left.   
  
Mokuba screamed as he was flung back and Annie was in someone clutches. She struggle as Malik bloody hand held onto Annie making her scream as he dug her nail into her back.  
  
"You won't get away this time, my little sol." Malik chuckles and brought Annie close to him.  
  
Annie struggled. She saw Mokuba coming around.  
  
"I know you want to kill me in order to take the Sun power, but why di you give a damn if I interfer with you and Bakura???"  
  
Annie asked as she saw Mokuba getting up and shaking his head. Mokuba looked at her and was wondering what he should do.  
  
Annie mouth to him, but he didn't get it.   
  
'go get help!' she mouth again. Mokuba tried to figure out what she was saying and finally got it. He move slow so Malik won't see him.  
  
"Eh?" Malik spotted Mokuba going. "LEaving so soon, Mokuba? But the party is just geting started!"  
  
He strecth out a hand for Mokuba.   
  
"LEAVE HIM ALONE!!" Annie yelled and grimaced as the power of her mark glowed hotly on her foreheadn and blast a wave of light towards Malik face.  
  
"AND LEAVE MALIK ALONE TOO!! YOU WITCH!!"  
  
Annie flew back into the street as Malik and Raduis were separated. Malik was on the ground unconcious and Raduis gliding there; glaring at Annie.  
  
"Look of what you done! You little bitch! How am I supposed to keep Bakura for myselft if you won't leave me and him alone?!!" She strecth out a hand at Annie.  
  
Annie grasp the cold pale hand andtry to pry them off, but with no luck. She was lifted in the air and brought close to Radius.  
  
"And i'm not a witch, little Annie. I'm a Banshee!"   
  
With that she open up her mouth. Her mouth stretch wider and bigger then Annie, big enough to swollow her whole.   
  
Annie scream as she was brought closer to the mouth.  
  
  
  
  
Celtric Irish words  
  
ba dheas an la go oiches. na glortha binne i mo thaobh. 's aoilbhneas i gach ait gan gruaim. athas ar mo chrol go deo. He-a-ro, He-a-ro, He-a-ro, He-a-o-ro.ma shiulaim o na laetha beo. an ghrian 's an ahealach ar mo chul. nil uaim ach smaointe o mo shaoil. deora ar mo chrol go bron. He-a-ro, He-a-ro, He-a-ro, He-a-o-ro-How beautiful the day and night; the earth is singing in the wind, the voices rise and touch the sky, telling all the earth's believing and in the night sighs fall down, and from the skies sighs fall down on me. And when I move away from view, my voice is singing in the wind, it rises ip to touch the sky telling all that I believe in, and from the night earth shall sing, and from the night earth shall sing, and from the night earth shall sing again.  
  
tempus vernum is a Celtic song I have learn from my cousin, but she hasn't told me what the meaing is.  
  
  
Japanese Word  
  
Gomen-ne-I am sorry  
  
  
India Words  
  
Vande-Peace.  
  
  
  
  
MWAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!!!!! I was doing so good with cliffhangers....UNTIL NOW!!!!!IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS THEM REVIEW!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! Cough! Cough! Haack!!! Ahem.....BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! 


	8. Deroa ar mor chroi (tears on my heart)

WHAAAAAHAHAAAAAA!!! This is the last chapter for this story!! I hope you all enjoyed it, because....*starts crying* I DID!!!!!!!!!! WWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-HHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! The next chapter will be dedicated to those who reviewed!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!!!!! Okay! I gotta go get a tissue! *runs off*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HEART OF THE DARK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author-Vampire Yin  
Rated-PG-13 to NC-17  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***************Deora ar mo chroi****************  
  
Tears on my heart  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"THIS WAY!!" Mokuba lead the group to where Annie was.  
  
Ryou and Bakura were more in a hurry so they ran ahead. Everyone had caught up and it was Mai and Anzu that gasp at the gore site that was before them.  
  
Blood was everywhere. On the streets, the trees, the signs that were near.  
  
"ANNIE?!!" Ryou yelled out dismissing the scene and ran out to look for his cousin.  
  
"Ryou?!" a voice came. "AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"   
  
Something flew back and pass Ryou. Yami back up and held out his arms and quickly warp them around the body that slammed into him.  
  
He kneel to the ground and let Annie kneel on her own. Ryou rush to his cousin side and flew his arms around her despite that she was bloody and all.  
  
"Annie? What happen?!" Ryou asked; tears sliding down his cheek.  
  
Annie relaxed in his arms; the mark faded away. Bakura was about to walk to Ryou side when something reached out for him.  
  
Annie caught the persence.  
  
"NO!" the mark came back to its full force as Annie got out of Ryou embrace and stood there with her friends to see the bloody banshee that was before them. In her arms was Bakura.  
  
"LET HIM GO! RADUIS!" Annie yelled.  
  
Raduis laughed. Bakura started to struggle.  
  
"Why are you struggling, my love? You and I are together again! That should make you happy."  
  
"Give me a break woman!" Bakura snarl.  
  
Anzu spotted Malik a few feet away; she ran over there to him, but was quickly push back roughly with one of Raduis spells. Annie saw Anzu bleeding and scowled at Raduis.  
  
"You are really pushing it, Radius! If you hurt another of my friends OR f-"  
  
Annie stop as she saw Ryou race forward.  
  
"RYOU! DON'T DO IT!!" Yugi yelled out seeing his friend ran forth.  
  
Ryou ran towards Radius and dodge all the blast that she had shoot out towards him; successfully. Annie held her breath as one barely misses him by inches.  
  
"Is he nuts?!" Jou asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, Jou. Maybe we are all." Yugi ran out there too after Ryou.  
  
"YUGI!" Yami raced after his Light.  
  
"Yami! Help me get Bakura free!" Yugi shouted over his soulders as they both were close to where Bakura was held.  
  
"Do they think we are just going to stand here and left them have all the fun?!" I think not!" Jou and Honda ran foward.  
  
"Hey! Wait for me!" Anzu raced after them.  
  
"And me too!" Mai ran too.  
  
Annie watch her friends reach where Bakura was held; she saw Radius about to blast them away.  
  
"Not when i'm around, Radius." she growled.  
  
Another blast was conjured and hit Radius, but she quickly covered. Annie choke back a cry when she was pinned by bones. She struggled.  
  
"You have a loving family here, Annie and I know you care for them, but what do you do when I do this?!"  
  
Raduis flung back Jou and Honda into a lake. Anzu and Mai were flown into a garden. Yugi and Yami into the street; all knocked unconcousi. Ryou only remained.  
  
"Don't be a baka, Ryou! Get out of here!" Bakura growled.  
  
"Not without you! I ain't going to let some dead woman take you away! You already belong to me!"  
  
Bakura looked at Ryou shock, but quickly became his meanself.  
  
"If you don't leave the fuck outta of here. I'm going to beat the shit out of you, Ryou!" Bakura threaten.  
  
Ryou chuckled. "Nice try, Bakura."  
  
"Yes, nice try indeed."   
  
Ryou look up to see Radius next to him grinning coldly.  
  
"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" borh Annie and Bakura yelled as they watch helplessly Ryou take on a full force of powerful blast up close.   
  
Annie watch him land next to her his head bleeding and his whole body just covered in blood. She kneeled down to her cousin and tried to reach for him.  
  
"Tsk ,tsk! If only you both jsut listen to my warning." Raduis said standing next to Bakura who was devasted.  
  
"Oh shut the hell up will you bitch?!"   
  
Something attack Raduis from behind and sent her flying. Bakura looked around to see no one there, suddenly Malik appeared.  
  
"So hows your day going, Bakura?" Malik asked as he untie the ropes that bound Bakura.  
  
"Better then yours, Malik." Bakura answered.  
  
Malik smiled and pat Bakura back. "Thats my boy."  
  
"No, you wrong. Thats is my BOY!"  
  
Malik and Bakura were both flung back then separated from each other. The rod was taking from Malik hand and tossed into the lake.  
  
Raduis appeared pissed off and drenched in blood.  
  
"Whoa." Malik eyes widen at what he saw. "Easy there girl."  
  
"SHUT UP!" Raduis took a swipe at Malik and knocked him unconcious.  
  
"Stop it! Stop what your doing!" Bakura yelled out.  
  
Raduis turned to him; pain in her eyes. "Sorry my love, but I must."  
  
Bakura was out cold to as she took a swipe at him. Raduis was about to move out with Bakura until something gold caugh her eyes.  
  
"Shit! Annie!" Raduis turned around, but to see the young girl glowing yellow.  
  
"You shouldn't have follow me, Raduis. You should have left me and my family alone. You should of stayed in your damn fucking COFFIN AND LEFT MY FAMILY IN PEACE!!!"  
  
Annie clothes were blown up as a wind surrounded her and hit struck into Raduis. She shakily got back to her feet and saw the bones around Annie drop to the ground and shrivel up like a worm on a hot sidewalk.  
  
"Now, Annie i'm sure we can discuss something." Raduis backed up as Annie appoarched her fully glowing gold.  
  
"Discuss what wench? You haunted my family for centuries and tried to kill those that were born with the Sun mark on thier forehead! You almost succeeded in killing my mother and now you tried to kill me and take Bakura s your lover. What about me? Did you not want my power anymore? Huh? HUH?!"  
  
Raduis was sent through the wall. She once more got up to her hands.  
  
=Whats this?= Raduis saw flesh coming upon her ghostly figure. She raised a hand and saw the bones, muscle and skin crawl on her.  
  
"no, no, no!"  
  
"Whats wrong, Raduis? I thought you would like to have your form back, so when you make love to Bakura you won't have to take on another like you did to Malik."  
  
Annie step over the broken pieces of wood of where she flung Raduis in. Radius grab a hold of a board and took a swung at Annie.   
  
Annie stumble backwards and held her face she quickly raise a hand and pulled on Raduis shirt and flung her back.  
  
"We end this now!"  
  
Raduis scream as Annie clutch onto her face and burned her. She grab onto Annie and used her own magic.  
  
"I go! You go with me! TOO HELL!"  
  
"THEN SO BE IT!!!!!"  
  
  
  
Ryou cam around to see the two on the ground hanging onto each other.  
  
"Annie?!" Ryou scramble up and and race towards them, but he stop a few feet and shield his eyes as the light had grown stronger.  
  
  
  
"You die first, Annie." Raduis hiss and rammed her fist right throw Annie chest.  
  
Annie wince and almost let go of her hold, but the Sun power in her made her held on. She look down to see blood splattered all over Raduis and her hand still through her chest.  
  
Annie raise a hand and glow surrouned her hand. "FINE! YOUR NEXT!!"   
  
A staff appeared and Raduis look up to see the pointed end head straight for her. It went straight through her forehead and poke through the end of her head.  
  
Annie use both hands and shove all the way till the end went into the ground.  
  
"ANNIE!" Ryou screamed out his cousin name, but he couldn't see.   
  
Annie turned to face the direction her name being called and saw Ryou awake and well; she smiled and flung back her head as the last of her powers of the Sun destroyed her and Raduis.  
  
  
Ryou kneeled where he was and relax his arm and saw what look like gold orbs float around him.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Your heart is not open so I must go.   
The spell been broken...I love you so.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He turn to see the orbs float to where Honda, Jou, Yugi, Yami, Mai, Anzu, Bakura and Malik were and disappeared into them.  
  
He turn to see a couple if front of him. He smile and and held out his hand.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Freedom comes when you learn to let go.  
Creations come when you learn to say no.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone came around. Malik help Bakura up and looked around to see the place torn apart as if a war had just been here.  
  
Bakura joined Ryou and he turn to see Yami helping Yugi up as the rest started to awake.  
  
"Wheres Annie?" Bakura asked.  
  
Ryou look at his YAmi unable to answer.  
  
"Over here." a soft voice called out to them.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You were my lesson I had to learn.  
I was your fortress you had to burn.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone gather around Ryou and Bakura as they saw a small figure walk up to them glowing white. She held in her arms a black horse.  
  
"annie?" Ryou breathed as he saw the girl stop in front of them.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Pain is a warning something wrong.  
I pray to God that it won't be long.  
Wanna go higher.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryou warped his arms around Annie and held her there; tears leaking down his cheek. Bakura watch the girl gratefully take his hug. He lean down and embrace Annie to once Ryou finally let her go.  
  
"Where that one witch?" Jou asked.  
  
"Raduis? She gone, forever and for good, but..." Annie look up her eyes glistening with tears.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Theres nothing left to try.  
Theres no place left ot hide.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami let Annie go trying hard not to cry, but next to him was his light and he was certainly letting it show that he was going to miss her.  
  
"yugi! stop crying...you..your about to flood the whole city with you tears." Yami said; holding his eyes.  
  
"I-I CAN'T HELP IT!!! I DON'T WANT HER TO GO!!!!" Yugi broke down.  
  
Yami grabb Yugi in a tight hug.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Theres no greater power then the power of good-bye......  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Here Ryou. I want you to have my horse." Annie place the black animal in his hand.  
  
Ryou held it and look up at Annie who too was now crying. He reach up and took Annie in another embrace.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yur heart is not open so I must go.  
The spell been broken...I love you so.  
You were my lesson I had to learn.  
I was your fortress....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryou held onto Annie hand afraid to let her go. She smile sadly and let her hand slip away from his.  
  
Anzu clung onto Honda crying her full head off as Mai did the samething to Jou; he too was holding Mai as he cry his full head of too.  
  
Seto and Mokuba stood there watching Annie walk away to light up ahead.  
  
"Seto, didn't you tell me that if I was ever close to dying you said not to go into the light."  
  
"Hai." Seto smile alittle.  
  
"Maybe I should have told Annie not to go into the light when she was close to dying."  
  
Seto sighed and leand to hug Mokuba in a tight hug. "Its okay kid. Its gonna be all right."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Theres nothing left to try.  
Theres no place left to hide.   
Theres no greater power then the power of good-bye......  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Annie turned away from her friends and walked towards the light where she was heartily greeted by her ancestor from long, long ago.  
  
She turned around and gave a proud smile.  
  
Anzu laughed alittle as she saw Annies smile. She raise a hand and waved.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Theres nothing left to lose.  
Theres no more heart to bruise.  
Theres no greater power then the power of good-bye......  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone watch Anzu waved to Annie they all look at each other and down at thier hands.  
  
Yugi, Yami both raise thier hands and waved at Annie. Jou, Mai were next; then Honda and Bakura waved thier hands.  
  
Ryou just sat there and looked at Annie afraid, afraid to say good-bye.  
  
He look down at his hands.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Learn to say good-bye......  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Slowly Ryou raised his hand and held it in the air. Annie smile again and raised her hand.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I yearn to say good-bye........  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryou let his hand fall back to his side as the light was gone with Annie inside it. He held the stuff horse close to him and began to cry a new fresh of tears.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Theres nothing left to try  
Theres no places left to hide.   
Theres no greater power then the power of good-bye....  
  
Theres nothing left to lose.  
Theres no more hearts to bruise.  
  
Theres no greater power then the power of good......bye.........  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A year later..............  
  
  
  
Ryou kneeled to a stone with writing on it. He place a white rose there and just sat there with the wind blowing through him.  
  
Anzu, Bakura, Honda, Jou, Mai, Yami, and Malik walked up the grassey hill where Ryou was sitting.  
  
Bakura went to Ryou and place his hands on his shoulder.  
  
"Ryou?"  
  
Everyone turn to see a young woman standing there with red auburn hair and holding a small child younger then Mokuba; with blonde hair and the other with red hair.  
  
"Auntie..." Ryou got up and went to hug his aunt.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
****************************************************  
I ran from my house, that cannot contain me.   
From the man that I cannot keep.   
From my mother who haunts me even though she gone and my daughter that never sleeps.   
  
I ran from the noise and the silence.   
From the traffic on the streets.   
I ran to the treetops.   
I ran to the sky, out to the lake into the rain; that matted my hair, and soaked my shoes and skin.   
Hid my tears, hid my feaers.  
I ran to the forest, I ran to the tress.   
  
I ran and ran.   
I was looking for me.   
  
I ran past the churches and the crooked old mailbox.   
Past the apple orchards and the lady that never talks.   
  
Up into the hills I ran to the cemetary and held my breath and thought about your death.   
I ran to the lake up into the hills.   
  
I ran and I ran.   
I'm looking there still.  
  
And I saw the crumbling stones the forgotten names.   
I tasted the rain I tasted my tears.   
I cursed the Angels, I tasted my fears.   
And the ground gave away beneath my feet.   
And the earth took me in her arms.   
  
Leaves covered my face.   
Ants march across my back.   
The black sky opened up blinding me.   
I ran to the forest, I ran to the trees.   
  
I ran and I ran.   
I was looking for me.   
  
I ran to the lakes and up to the hill.   
I ran and I ran.   
I'm looking there still and I smelt her burning flesh, her rotting bones, her decay.   
  
I ran and I ran.   
I'm still running today.  
***********************************************************************  
  
A pale figure appeared of a small girl with white hair. She giggled and ran into the mist of a night before disappearing once more; still giggling.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Madonna*Ray of Light songs  
  
The Power of Good-Bye  
Mer Girl  
  
  
Celtric Irish  
  
deora ar mo chroi-tears on my heart  
  
  
  
I don't own any YGO characters, just Annie. 


End file.
